Tu y yo, una propuesta, piensalo
by Luce Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una poderosa editora que repentinamente se enfrenta a ser deportada a Alemania, su país de origen. Para evitarlo, la astuta ejecutiva declara que está comprometida con su asistente Natsu Dragneel. Pasen y lean c:
1. Prólogo

_**Declame: **__Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Prólogo

Lucy Heartfilia, es una poderosa editora que repentinamente se enfrenta a ser deportada a Alemania, su país de origen. Para evitarlo, la astuta ejecutiva declara que está comprometida con su asistente Natsu Dragneel, al que lleva torturando durante años en el trabajo. Dragneel acepta participar en la farsa pero con algunas condiciones. La pareja se dirige entonces a Magnolia para conocer a la peculiar familia de él.


	2. Capitulo uno- Conociendo

_**Declame: **__Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Capitulo uno; Conociendo

.

Hace tan solo unos momentos que la habían llevado ahí, arrebatándole cruelmente a su preciado tesoro, su hijo. Ahora se enfrentaba a su miserable destino; Estar encerrada sin ver la luz de un nuevo mañana, y su deseo, solo era el poder ver a su hijo…de nuevo. Entre las penumbras una silueta masculina se acercó a la abatida mujer, arrebatándole el pequeño bulto de sus delicados brazos.

Con su voz entrecortada le dijo al hombre, al cual conocía muy bien —Por favor, cuidadle y darle lo mejor. Algún día….os veré de nuevo —Aquel hombre solo sonrió.

—Cumple tranquila con tu condena, cuidaré muy bien de él.

Y luego de esas palabras, el pacto entre ambos se cerró, yendo cada uno por su propio camino; Ella con lágrimas en los ojos dedicó su última sonrisa a su hijo, mientras observaba como aquel hombre se lo llevaba para darle una mejor vida.

—_Cuídalo con tú vida, Igneel Dragneel._

_**-…22 años más tarde…-**_

El día estaba soleado, perfecto para un buen día de trabajo, pero para cierto pelirosa no era tan "perfecto", hace poco su jefa, Lucy Heartfilia le había llamado la atención por haber llegado tan solo un minuto atrasado, dejándolo en vergüenza frente a todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¡Dragneel, escucha cuando te hablo! —Exactamente, aquella detestable mujer estaba frente a él, jodiendole la existencia…, otra vez —¡La próxima vez que llegues tarde, te por seguro qu…! —Pero cortó en plena frase, cuando de la puerta de su despacho entró un oficial japonés —Dragneel….puedes retirarte.

Aquel chico con un extravagante pelo rosa solo resopló, fastidiado —_Bruja…_ —Murmuró para luego salir de aquel lugar y dirigirse hacia su escritorio.

Mientras que dentro de la oficia de la rubia, las cosas estaban algo tensas.

—Srta Heartfilia, hemos de informar sobre su situación —Aquel sujeto le entregó un sobre —Estamos en la obligación de deportarla de vuelta a Alemania —Lucy con cierta molestia abrió el inquietante sobre.

—¿Y eso se debe a? —Echó un vistazo rápido en los recientes papeles adquiridos.

—Su visa está caducada.

—¡Imposible! —Protestó.

—Sus papeles no están al día.

—¡Los mandé a actualizar hace solo una semanas atrás! —La desesperación cada vez se hacía con ella.

—Si no lo soluciona, ya sabe su destino —Aquel oficial quedó meditando un momento —Aunque la soluci…

—Estoy comprometida —Soltó sin más.

Y como si hubiese sido coincidencia, la gran puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a todos los funcionarios del lugar con una mirada de desorientación, inclusive, en aquella masa de encontraba Natsu Dragneel.

El rostro de la fémina se tiño de un leve color carmín, y antes de que las preguntas surgieran se apresuró a continuar —Mi prometido es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel —Y todas las miradas se dirigieron al chico. Para luego a la mujer y así sucesivamente.

Unas caras de "Mátenme" otras de "Pobre chico". Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía mucho contacto con Lucy.

—Heartfilia….creo que está equivocad…

—¿Equivocada yo? —Comenzó a reir como maniática —No cariño, no, sabes muy bien que nos amamos —Con una paso algo mecanizado se paró al lado de Natsu y lo abrazó —¿Verdad?.

—Claro.

Habían pasado un par de horas, todo había vuelto a la "normalidad" –el oficial se había ido y ambos involucrados estaban en la oficina de la rubia- todos los presentes estaba algo preocupados por la integridad física de ambos, eran como la pareja dispareja.

—¿¡Por qué me metes en tus líos, Lucy!? —El pelirosa había acabado de esquivar un florero que se había estrellado contra la pared.

—Porque te necesito, ¡Te pagaré si es necesario! —Gritó de vuelta mientras apoyaba sus manos en su escritorio.

—No quiero formar parte de esto…además ¿Por qué debería?, no me puedes obligar —Sonrió triunfante.

—Fácil —Tomo entre sus delicadas manos un jarrón de vidrio —Porque si no lo haces te despido —Y lanzó el objeto. En ese instante la puerta fue abierta por James y su cara rosó el objeto. Dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

—¡Loca! —Y se retira de ahí.

Natsu ignorando aquel comentario dirigió su mirada hacia su jefa —Ganas esta vez, Heartfilia, pero con una condición —Lucy asintió —Iremos a visitar a mi familia.

—Claro. ¿En Tokio? —Preguntó inocente mientras que cerraba sus ojos con satisfacción.

—Magnolia —Y eso provocó que los ojos de la fémina se abrieran con algo de exageración.

_**-…40 minutos después…-**_

—¡Dragneel!, ¡Dragneel! —Pero al ver como el chico caminaba entre la gente del aeropuerto sin hacerle caso, optó por su última opción —¡Hey tú, bestia amorfa! —Y todo se detuvo. Todos miraron a su dirección, menos el pelirosa; Claro, no era común ver a una gran conocida editora en medio de un escándalo, y sobre todo protagonizado por ella.

Lucy al sentir que la vergüenza se le venía encima, optó por su "Plan D"; Joder a Dragneel; Un brillo malicioso pasó por los achocolatados ojos de la rubia —¿¡Acaso me dejaras llevar todo el peso de las maletas, a mi!? —Comenzó a avanzar con elegancia hacia Natsu —Sabes que al bebé le puede hacer mal —E hizo un lindo puchero, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Más Natsu solo siguió caminando, ignorándola.

¿Plan D?. Fracasado.

Decidió no seguir con ese pequeño show y arrastro sus maletas - alrededor de 5 - hacía el lugar de atraque, encontrándose allí a su encabronado asistente. Sin dirigirse ninguna palabra entre ambos subieron al avión. Ya dentro de este, la rubia siguió intentando establecer alguna jodida conversación entre ambos.

—¿Sabes…? —Miró de reojo para confirmar si Dragneel le prestaba atención, encontrándose con la firme mirada de este —En el papel que me entregó el oficial decía que ambos debemos conocernos.

—Nos conocemos —Acotó, con un deje de burla.

—¡Me refiero a…! —Exploto. Su mal genio era muy fácil de liberar.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —Bostezó —Yo te conozco —Acarició el puente de su nariz, para luego suspirar —Llegaste a los 15 años a Japón, tienes dos títulos que te permitieron ser una reconocida editora, tenías un perro llamado Plue, Virgo, tu sirvienta era como tu hermana junto a Lyra, tuviste un novio llamado Loke, un mujeriego cabe decir, y hoy estas junto a mí, fingiendo algo que no es —Le sonrió con su típica sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que enamoraba a medio mundo —Cabe decir que tienes un tatuaje en tu espalda y otro en…..y tu busto es nat… —Pero fue cortado en ambas frases por Lucy que le colocó salvajemente sus manos en la boca de este.

—No quiero saber tanto detalle de mi propio cuerpo —Sonrió nerviosa —Pervertido.

—Me declaro inocente.

Suspiró —Bueno me conoces más de lo que pensé…pero yo no conozco nada de ti.

—Es porque nunca te has detenido a preguntarme en estos siete años que hemos trabajado juntos algo relacionado a mí —Notó la incomodidad de Lucy —Pero…no te preocupes —Y poso su mano encima de la de Lucy —Quizás algún día llegues a conocerme mejor —Y sonrió.

Quizás aquello sería un cambio para ambos.

…

…

…

Respondo review; ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

— Lekii-H; Sí, la verdad es que vi la película y no me puede resistir a adaptarla xDD pero con toques míos, para que no sea igual, espero que te guste ;D

Sore-chan; Gracias, y un gusto en que te haya gustado, espero no decepcionarte :inserte corazón:

Nalugruvia; Jajajajaja, siempre lo aré, me encanta eso xD, Y gracias por tus buenas vibras, suerte para ti, también c;

Taki-Suzuna; ¿De una película quizás? xD Bueno gracias, saludos.

luni123 1; Me inspiré en aquella xD, es que ella trabaja muy bien *w* y no pude evitar reflejarla en Lucy xD

NeePulgaah-Chan; Jlkjasldjasljdkla amiga. xD Me acordé el día en que te salude y me respondiste salvajemente xDDDD Épico. :Inserte corazón bicolor:

AnikaSukino 5d; Saldrá de todo un poco xDDD, espero no decepcionarte ;D

Bueno eso sería todo, me agrada que les allá interesado la historia y con eso espero que no les decepcione xD

Se despide Luce *w*


	3. Capitulo dos- Llegada a Magnolia

_**Declame: **__Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Capitulo dos; Llegada a Magnolia

.

El paisaje había cambiado drásticamente, hace solo unos momentos se encontraban en el azul cielo de Japón ahora se encontraban con el anaranjado cielo de Magnolia, el mismo lugar, diferentes acontecimientos.

—Me han dicho que aquí en Magnolia hay tiempos de cambios —Seguía observando el anaranjado cielo —¿Será que ahora es el tiempo de atardecer? —Miro hacia Natsu mientras este estaba unos cuantos pasos delante de ella, corrió levemente para alcanzarlo.

—Exactamente, cada tiempo tiene su duración —Y sonrió levemente.

Unos minutos más tarde habían llegado hacia un pequeño barco que los llevaba a una localidad separada de la gran ciudad de Magnolia, pero que aún formaba parte de esta. Natsu comenzó a descender por una escalera de pared hacia la pequeña embarcación, una vez abajo espero a que Lucy le siguiera.

La rubia un tanto desconfiada entrecerró los ojos —Si planeas que baje, lo tienes mal calculado, Dragneel.

La miro fastidiado —Es la única manera de llegar cerebrito —Y estas palabras causaron que Lucy hiciera un tierno puchero, para luego lanzar sus maletas sin piedad encima del pelirosa.

—Por lo menos deberías de ayudarme —Su descenso era dificultoso, andaba con unos tacos de al menos unos siete u ocho centímetros que complicaba la labor, Natsu por su parte hizo a un lado todas las maletas de la rubia para poder ir a ayudarla, sin pensarlo dos veces ni las consecuencias que su acto traería, actuó; La ayudó, colocando sus manos en el trasero de la rubia, según el para ayudarla, además para él eso no tenía nada de malo.

—¡Suelta mi trasero! —Y con su pie le dio en el abdomen.

Natsu solo gruño y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera bajar sola, sin su ayuda, comenzó a silbar un momento y se sentó en una de las maletas, observando como la rubia hablaba o mejor dicho regañaba a la pobre escala que ni culpa tenía. Luego de unos cinco minutos ella toco el piso y Natsu de un brinco y chispas resplandecientes a su lado se paró —¡Felicidades, he cumplido cien años! —Para luego cambiar su expresión a una de burla y seriedad. Cada uno tomo sus maletas y las subieron al transporte, el pelirosa comenzó a manejarla y anduvieron por el mar una cierta cantidad de tiempo.

Mientras el tiempo parecía ir lento, la rubia estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, observaba cada pequeña e insignificante cosa que sucedía a su alrededor y no pudo evitar esbozar una cálida sonrisa, _"¿Podría ser que desde hoy mi vida cambie?", _varias preguntas sin respuestas rondaban por su mente, a pesar de parecer una persona dura, su mente era frágil.

El viento inundaba a ambos cuerpos en un mar de sensaciones inexplicables para ambos. Había pasado ya una cierta cantidad de tiempo y ya se encontraban en la entrada de la pequeña isla. Todo era tan diferente; Nada de grandes edificios ni grandes tráficos, solo naturaleza.

Comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio, solo los acompañaba el cantar de las aves; Al parecer el pelirosa era muy conocido, persona que pasaba, persona a la cual saludaba, pero una de tantas fue la que más destacó y despertó "cierto interés" en la rubia, el nombre de aquella; Lisanna Strauss.

—¡Hey Natsu! —Aquella chica tan reluciente, de cabello corto y albino que hacía contraste con sus grandes ojos azules se acercó rápidamente hacia el susodicho.

—¡Yo, Lisanna! —Suelta su maleta y corre para abrazarla, dejando a Lucy completamente desorientada y celosa.

—A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… —Pero corta su frase al percatarse de la acompañante de Natsu, reacia y con una mirada entrecerrada preguntó —¿Quién es ella? —Para dirigir su mirada hacia Natsu.

Natsu comenzó a reír nervioso —¡Ah!, ella es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, mi jefa.

—Su prometida y futura esposa —Comenta Lucy mientras comienza a acercarse con su caminar elegante, tendiéndole la mano a la albina, esboza una media sonrisa, _"¡En tu cara!" _—¿Puedo saber quién eres?

Entre ambas se podía notar la tensión —Mi nombre es Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss…

—¿Y? —Su tono era desafiante y frívolo.

—Su ex novia —Corta.

Mientras que las miradas asesinas continuaban, Natsu era testigo de aquello, había comenzado a sudar y estaba bastante intranquilo, interfiriendo al fin.

—Bueno….Lisanna, solo estoy de paso —Toma a ambas por los hombros para separarlas un poco —Solo me quedaré unas semanas —Y con un poco de fuerza logra que se soltaran de las manos ambos miembros estaban blancos por la fuerza ejercida —Además…creo que si no llego a la hora a mi casa, Polyuska se enfadará….—Suspira —Y no quiero que se enfade… —Susurra para si.

Sin decir nada, el trio se dispersa.

….

…

..

.

Lamento el capítulo tan corto, prometo que el próximo será más largo, espero que haya sido de su agrado c:

Respondo reviews;

—AnikaSukino 5d, Se dice que del odio al amor hay un solo paso (? Jajajajaja, debe de ser cierto xD, bueno a mi igual pero necesito que sea "solo un poquito así" solo es un 10 % de pervertido xD, besos y abrazos.

—NekoNalu29; Espero que logren llevarse bien xDD….de verdad lo espero ú_ú (Lucy: ¡De ninguna manera! – Natsu: ¿Con ella?, ¡Jamás!), besos y abrazos.

—Sore-chan; Jajajaja, es verdad pero la historia de Natsu se conocerá a su debido tiempo c:, besos y abrazos.

—Lekii-H; Es imposible no amarla *w*, besos y abrazos.

—NeePulgaah-Chan: Tendrás que esperar el spoiler de como 3 capítulos más xDDDD, besos y abrazos :3 :inserte corazón bicolor:

— ; Espero no decepcionarte ;D, me siento honrada *w*, besos y abrazos.

—azuza Dragneel; Un gusto que te haya gustado, besos y abrazos.

—cruz. ; Jajajaj gracias por tu review ;D, besos y abrazos.

—nalugruvia —¡Gracias! ;D, besos y abrazos.

-Quiero dar gracias a todos sus reviews de apoyo, espero no decepcionarlos *w*.

Se despide, Luce-chan ;D


End file.
